


More than two girls

by daryaTHEfangirl



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daryaTHEfangirl/pseuds/daryaTHEfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both the Tardis and the Impala become human, they must find a way back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always get fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Song/gifts).



Everything's so small. So compacted. My first immediate reaction is shock. Air. Struggling for air. That's new.  
I can't think clearly. Why can't I think? I place my my hand on my forehead. Wait. This structure - what do you call those?  
Humans. I'm human.  
I open my eyes slowly, unsurely. A hand on the road. My hand. The skin is slightly blue. Just slightly. I pass a hand across and around my face and head. Eyes. Nose. Hair. So much hair...  
I hear a screech behind me. A truck almost runs me over.  
"Hey, lady, get off the road!" the driver shouts. "Those damn punks..." he mumbles to himself, thinking I can't hear him.  
I stagger to my not-yet-used feet and run off the roadway.  
* * *  
I wake up naked. There's a forest all around me and for a change the air doesn't smell like fuel.  
I stand up on the soft moss. I can feel my hair resting on my back. It's deep, dark black, just like I am. Well, used to be.  
Sam. Dean. Oh no.  
I take small carful steps, trying to fight the panic. My boys must be stuck now. I'm not there to give them a way out.  
Worry. That's a new feeling.  
Is this jow humans feel all the time, all this emotion load?  
What an awful way to live.  
* * *  
"Clara, something's wrong."  
"What's going on?"  
"I can feel it, the Tardis - we gotta go back."  
"Doctor, we still need to help these people!"  
"No, no, no, the Tards is wrong. I can't let her be hurt."  
"Doctor. Doctor, come back, you can't just leave without me."  
"JUST CATCH UP!"  
* * *  
"Dean, the car is broken."  
"Hey, she's not just a car. Baby is special. What happened?"  
"I don't know, it... She... Just won't start."  
"Have you tried to put the key in?"  
"Very funny."  
"Wait a second, I'm going to get more fries."  
"Seriously?"


	2. Green dangers

I don't know when I am. My time senses aren't working anymore. Oh, and I also lost my way. I wander into the forest, following a set of footsteps that strangely doesn't seem older than a few hours.   
Being human is so demanding. You have to rest, you have to eat, you have to drink, but I can hear water in the distance.  
There's a naked, pale woman standing in the river. She's... She's beautiful. Her hair is so dark, and it looks so soft.   
She turns around quickly when I accidentally step on a small branch. "I... I'm sorry..."  
She looks at me with a suspicious look.  
"I'm... My name is... My name is the Tardis. You can also call me Sexy."  
* * *  
After a bit of wandering around the forest I got covered in mud, and twigs and leaves got stuck in my hair.  
I'm washing my legs and hair in a small river that crosses the forest. The water is freezing cold, but I don't care. I've been through worse.  
A branch breaks behind me. I flinch around and there stands an unusual girl. Her skin is a light shade of blue and her hair is an amazing combination of dark blue, black and white.  
She's apologizing, explaining. Her name is Tardis. She says I can call her Sexy. Oh, well, she kind of is. "Where did you come from?"  
"I don't think I should tell you. You won't believe me."  
"I can believe many things."  
"I'm actually a... A machine. That can travel through time and space, and somehow, I became human. I just sort of appeared here, human. It's crazy, I know."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm actually a car."  
"A car?" she laughs nervously. "I was always interested in these." She blushes.  
I smile. She's adorable. "Well, we're both in the wrong form and stuck here. Why won't we work together?"  
"Work together? For what?"  
"To find out what happened to us. To get back to who we're supposed to be."  
She plunks on her hair. "I'd love to."  
* * *  
"Doctor, what are you doing?"  
"Just some wibbley-wobbely stuff. Trying to fix the Tardis."  
"Are you aware that everything is flashing red?"  
"Wait, what? Oh, don't worry about it."  
"Red is the color of alarm and danger."  
"Yeah, but this happens all the time. Also, I met some green dangers over the years, don't ask."  
* * *  
"You want anything?"  
"Sam, I'm working."  
"You're just staring at the engine of the car."  
"Shut up."  
"So, you want anything? They have pie."  
"Pie is my second favorite thing in the world. Of course I want pie!"  
"What's the first thing?"  
"Ahhhh..."  
"You're blushing."  
"Shut up. Stop laughing."  
"Dean, it's okay. Everyone loves you and Cas."  
"I meant Baby, okay?!"  
"Sure you did"


	3. Walking with a ghost

I wake up dizzy and wet. Baby rolled me into the river. "Hey, stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
"To be honest, it's ver funny."  
"Whatever. Is there anything to eat?"  
"I found some berries."  
"Baby? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, of course. Why?"  
"You're sor of... Fade."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're a little bit invisible."  
Baby hangs her arm out. "Seems okay to me."  
"Baby..." I touch her arm and my hand shfts slowly through it.  
After a few hours of alowly calming down and trying to think of a plan, Baby comes and sits next to me. "You are too."  
"What?"  
"Fading."  
"Oh no. Oh no. No no no no no. This can't be happening."  
"Cakm down. We'll manage this."  
"What's going on? Are we dying?"  
"I don't know, but we'll help each other." She hugs me and I start crying. "It will be okay, sexy. We'll go through this together."  
I move mt fingers through her hair. "Thank you."


	4. Say goodbye for me

"I don't want to lose you." Me and sexy are laying and watching the stars through the tree tops moved slightly in the wind.   
"You will remember me, won't you?"  
"Of course I will." I look into her eyes and I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks. "I will miss you so, so much."  
Our lips connect and I just can't feel her any more. "Sexy? Sexy?!" I shout into the quite air of the forest. I can't control the tearsa that easily anymore.  
I won't see her again. The girl who learned with me what it means to be human, the girl who showed what love is.  
A strong pain strucks my head and next my whole body, and I collapse to the ground. My consciousness, my own being, feels like it's buzzing and trying to escape my body.  
My body is gone.  
I'm only a knowledge of a person. I am squeesed and stuck into a metal box. This is not a metal box, actually. Just feels like it. It's me.  
I'm old me again.  
Sam and Dean are here.  
They're safe.  
I wish I could cry again.


	5. Hello again

"Whoa, whoa, stop!"  
"What is that?" Sam got out of the car. There was a big wooden blue box on the road right in front of them.  
"Why should I know?" Dean took slow and carful steps.  
The door slowly opened and a man in a tucky suit peaked out. "Exuse me, what year is this? I just want to be sure."  
"2014. Who are you?" Dean made sure he had his gun on him.  
"Oh, right, where are my manners? My name is the Doctor. This is Tardis, my... Ummm... The way I travel. She decided to land here, I'm sorry."  
"Why did you ask me about the year?"  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
"I can believe a lot of things."


End file.
